Debajo del Mismo Cielo
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Siempre se amaron y siempre tuvieron la certeza de que poseían la familia perfecta. Pero cuando descubren que uno de sus hijos tiene una enfermedad rara, todo parece desmoronarse y de repente todos los problemas y conflictos del pasado empiezan a afectarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**みなさん、こんにちは**

 **Cómo están ustedes?**

 **Aquí estoy para traer una fic más... Y que no se trata de una nueva, ya que está publicada aquí en mi perfil en portugués ... ¡Pero, a petición, estoy trayéndola también en español!**

 **En principio, la estoria se centrará en la relación de Sora y Yamato, pero a medida que sus pequeños hijos estén creciendo ellos también tendrán un foco importante en la trama.**

 **Espero que les guste esa aventura y que aprovechen la lectura.**

 **Y antes que nada, recuerde que Digimon y ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero los hijos del Sorato sí son mis jajajjajaja XD XD XD XD XD**

 **P.S.: Perdóname la gramática (Toda la ayuda es bienvenida n.n)**

 **Minna Sora en Shita**

 **Hitori Janai Yo**

 **(Tú no estás solo)**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

\- ¿Usted lo cogió todo? - preguntó la mujer a su lado.

\- Si amor. No olvidé nada esta vez. - dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

\- Menos mal. - alfiló la pelirroja.

Su marido se acercó a ella, tirándola por la cintura. Besó suavemente sus labios. - Te voy a extrañar. - dijo suavemente.

\- Yo también. - respondió ella. Él la besó de nuevo, de forma amorosa. Amaba a aquella mujer con todo su corazón y cada partida era un sufrimiento.

\- Estaré en casa a tiempo de nuestro aniversario de 15 años. - prometió abrazándola apretado.

\- Voy a llegar primero! - escucharon a lo lejos una voz infantil gritando junto a pasos apresurados.

Vieron cuando sus hijos llegaron hasta la sala corriendo. Misako fue la primera llegada, saltando a los brazos de su padre. Ella tenía 7 años, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, así como su padre. Era una niña alegre, sensible y delicada, pero era geniosa, terca y tenía un temperamento difícil a veces. Misako podía llegar a ser muy fría y malhumorada cuando era provocada. Su madre le gustaba enfatizar cuánto era idéntica al padre, no sólo en la apariencia, sino en la personalidad también.

El segundo a si jugar en los brazos del rubio fue Shinjiro, el hijo menor de la pareja. Shinji, como era llamado por todos, tenía 4 años, se destacaba por su pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Era medio tímido y más cerrado. También tenía una personalidad que recordaba a su padre en la infancia; Tenía días en que estaba mal humorado y no le gustaba quedarse cerca de muchas personas. Pero era un niño cariñoso y servicial.

Unos instantes después, el primogénito de la familia Ishida estaba abrazando a su padre. Hidaka era hermano gemelo de Misako. Había nacido ocho minutos antes de su hermana, siendo entonces el más viejo de sus hermanos. Él era rubio, como su padre, y tenía ojos marrones rojizos, como su madre. Era un niño sonriente, cariñoso, agitado y juguetón. Estaba siempre bien humorado y sonreía en todo momento.

Yamato abrazó a sus hijos y su corazón se apretaba aún más. Aquellos niños eran el fruto de su amor con Sora y su mayor felicidad.

\- Niños, papá necesita ir. Si no va a perder el vuelo. - alertó Sora.

Los tres se alejaron y uno de cada vez se despidió del rubio.

\- Los amo. - dijo el patriarca al final.

\- También te amamos, papá. - respondieron sus hijos juntos.

Yamato tomó su maleta y se fue a la puerta. - Ja ne.

Se despidió de su familia una vez más y salió. Después de que la puerta había sido cerrada, Sora se dirigió a los niños. - ¿Qué tal ustedes van a jugar mientras termino la cena?

\- Sí. -exclamaron.

De la misma manera que llegaron, salieron. Corriendo. Y gritando. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto ruido en casa. Sonriendo, iba a la cocina cuando vio a uno de sus hijos parado en el camino jadeante.

\- ¿Qué fue Hidaka? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Nada mamá. - respondió mientras respiraba de forma agitada. - Estoy recuperando el aliento para poder vencerlos.

Sora vio cómo el chico empezó a correr de nuevo, más rápido que antes, y sacudió la cabeza. Aquellos niños eran imposibles.

 **XxXxX**

 _Aquel había sido un día difícil. Estaba agotada. Sólo quería llegar pronto a su casa y acostarse en su cama. Su vida no estaba exactamente de la manera en que se imaginó que sería, pero no era tan lejos de lo que quería. Tal vez en partes._

 _A los 21 años se estaba casi formando en la universidad. Se casó con una persona que amaba y tenía una vida normal. Excepto por el hecho de que su marido, desde el inicio de su matrimonio, vivía en otro país._

 _Cuando se formaron en la escuela secundaria, Yamato la pidió en matrimonio. Los dos todavía eran nuevos, sin embargo, se amaban lo suficiente para juntar sus vidas. Pero el motivo mayor era que el rubio iría a Estados Unidos, pues su sueño era ser astronauta. Él quiso que la pelirroja le acompañara, cosa que ella negó._

 _No imaginaría su vida sin ella, por eso, el pedido. Con el dinero que juntó en el tiempo que había estado en la banda y más las economías de la pelirroja, ambos consiguieron comprar un pequeño apartamento para dar inicio a aquella vida compartida. A distancia, pero compartida._

 _Se veían dos veces al año. Sora iba a Estados Unidos en el verano y él se iba a Japón en el invierno. No era fácil, pero siempre se decían a sí mismos que podrían conciliar las cosas. Era el sacrificio para una vida mejor, en que los dos habrían cumplido con sus sueños, en que los dos podrían vivir de la forma que quisieran._

 _Sólo en aquel día en particular, Sora no sentía que podía manejar eso. Nunca necesitaba tanto de su marido cómo en aquel momento. Quería un abrazo, quería estar protegida por los brazos fuertes del marido._

 _Cuando finalmente se acostó en su lado de la cama, estaba a punto de derrumbarse. De regreso a Estados Unidos hace dos meses y más de lo que nunca sentía falta de Yamato. Y aún faltaba mucho para verlo. Suspiró e intentó suavizar sus expresiones de cansancio. Se conectó el portátil y unos instantes después la cara sonriente del rubio invadía su pantalla._

 _\- ¿Como estas mi amor?_

 _-Bien. - dijo._

 _\- Bien?! Usted no parece estar bien. - comentó quedando preocupado._

 _\- Sólo estoy cansada. Hoy fue un día difícil._

 _Quería contar todo al marido. Quería que le diera comodidad. Quería que estuviera allí con ella personalmente. Todavía faltaba dos años para que pudieran estar juntos. Había logrado la etapa que anhelaba y así que si se formara ingeniero iniciaría su entrenamiento por la NASA._

 _Él estaba feliz de ver los resultados de sus esfuerzos y sacrificios. Ella también estaba feliz de él. Quería que su felicidad fuera completa._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando, amor?_

 _Ella suspiró. - Es el desfile de graduación ... Yo no ... - suspiró de nuevo cerrando los ojos. - No estoy consiguiendo enfocarme en eso y ... El tiempo está pasando y el trabajo sólo acumulando._

 _Sora también estaba siguiendo sus sueños. Estudiaba moda. Para el asombro de muchos, ella quería ser estilista. Y tenía talento. Era una de las más notables en su clase y era elogiada por la osadía de sus trabajos, que poseían la elegancia de lo tradicional y la frescura de la innovación._

 _Estaba en su último año y ya había trillado un hermoso camino. Trabajaba para una reconocida marca japonesa en el sector de la creación. Se esforzaba por ser la mejor. Su sueño mayor era tener su propia marca._

 _\- ¿Hay algo que pasa, Sora? - concluyó Yamato de forma perspicaz._

 _Conocía la perfección su esposa. Sabía cuando algo la perturbaba, cuando algo estaba sucediendo y ella no quería preocuparse._

 _\- En realidad... - empezó ansiosa y con cautela. Ella tomó un tiempo, pensando cuidadosamente en cada palabra. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. - Yo conseguí la beca de estudios para la escuela en París._

 _Otro paso hacia la realización de sus sueños. París. Estudiar moda en París. Había luchado arduamente para conseguir esa beca de estudios. Y ahora..._

 _\- Amor, eso es fantástico. ¡Enhorabuena! Tú te mereces. - saludó a Yamato feliz con la conquista de su esposa._

 _Él sabía lo importante que era su carrera. Si había algo en su relación que se enorgullecía era el hecho de que ambos se apoyaban mutuamente e incondicionalmente. Sus sueños personales no eran un obstáculo, sino algo que los unía cada vez más. Cada conquista que tenían no era sólo de uno u otro, sino que eran de ellos. Porque ambos formaban parte de aquel todo mayor. Porque eran dos personas que vivían por una sola vida. En un solo corazón._

 _\- Gracias._

 _\- ¡Eh! Usted debería estar radiante. ¿Qué paso? - se estaba preocupando aún más._

 _Sora habló sobre esa oportunidad durante todo el verano, entusiasmada con la perspectiva. Y cuando finalmente logró su objetivo, estaba preocupada, en vez de feliz._

 _\- Nada... Es sólo que... No sé si iré._

 _\- ¿Como asi?_

 _\- No había pensado realmente en cómo serían las cosas si pasara... Y quizás... No dé para ir ahora._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sora? ¿Cómo no va a dar para usted ir? Usted piensa en eso desde el primer año de la universidad. Ya estaba todo planeado y organizado._

 _\- Lo sé... Pero es que... Tanta cosa sucedió desde el primer año de la universidad. - dice si esquivando._

 _\- Amor, si es por cuestiones financieras, nosotros daremos una manera._

 _\- No es eso. He conseguido la bolsa integral. - contó con una sonrisa débil._

 _\- Entonces no entiendo lo que te impide ir._

 _Silencio._

 _\- Sora. ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _\- No pasa nada. - dijo con voz débil. - Yo realmente estoy muy cansada, amor. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para después? Tuve un día largo y necesito dormir. - pidió la pelirroja._

 _\- Todo bien. Hablamos después. Te amo._

 _\- Yo también te amo. - habló la mujer con la voz embargada._

 _Mirando atentamente a la imagen de su esposa, notó cómo sus ojos estaban brillantes, cargados de lágrimas que iban a caer en cualquier momento. - Sora, ¿qué fue?_

 _Ella limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. - No se preocupe. Sólo estoy sintiendo mucho su falta. Hoy fue uno de aquellos días en que todo lo que necesitaba era tenerte conmigo. - murmuró._

 _\- Lo siento no estar contigo. - dijo Yamato, sintiendo que su corazón se aprietaba._

 _\- Todo bien. Me voy a dormir. Se cuida, bebé._

 _\- Buenas noches amor. Qué descanses._

 **XxXxX**

Ya era hora de que los niños se iban a la cama. Como de costumbre, Sora pasaba en la habitación de cada uno para dar buenas noches. Cuando entró en la habitación de Hidaka, el niño estaba tosiendo.

\- ¿Qué fue, querido?

\- Creo que estoy gripando de nuevo, mamá. No me siento bien.

Sora se acercó a él y apoyó la mano en su cara. Estaba un poco caliente.

\- Usted ha tenido un resfriado hace unos días. Es mejor llevarte al médico mañana.

El niño asistió mientras tosió de nuevo.

\- Voy a pasar una pomada para aliviar un poco la tos.

\- Gracias mamá.

El niño hizo como la madre pidió y sacó la blusa. Al quedarse de espaldas, Sora notó varias manchas rojas en él. Sacudió la cabeza. Sus hijos tenían la manía de correr por toda la casa y siempre se lastimar.

\- Príncipe, más tarde vengo a ver cómo estás. - dijo besando al niño en la frente.

\- Buenas noches mamá. Te amo.

\- También te amo mi amor.

 **XxXxX**

 _Entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta. Se quedó allí, mirando todo a su alrededor por un poco de tiempo. Fue hacia el cuarto en la oscuridad. No necesitaba luz. Sabía exactamente el camino._

 _Colocó su mochila en un rincón cerca de la puerta y por la luz suave que entraba por la ventana vio que su esposa estaba acostada en la cama durmiendo. Intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible, fue a tomar un baño. El vuelo de última hora había sido agotador._

 _Al volver a la habitación, se acostó en su lado de la cama y la vio girar hacia él y abrir los ojos lentamente._

 _\- ¿Que está haciendo tú aqui? - susurró somnolienta y sorpresa._

 _Él la tiró hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente. Como amaba estar allí. Como amaba poder tocarla y sentir su dulce aroma. La besó en la frente y en el pelo. Cuánta falta sentía._

 _\- Yamato? ¿Que está haciendo tú aqui? - preguntó de nuevo._

 _Él se alejó un poco y después de mirarla un buen rato la besó. - Estaba preocupado. Necesitaba venir aquí para saber lo que está pasando. - explicó delicadamente._

 _Él encendió la lámpara y se inclinó a la cabecera de la cama, tirando de la pelirroja hacia sus brazos. Alisaba la espalda y el pelo de ella por pura necesidad de sentirla. – Tú me lo dijo que me necesitaba. Estoy aquí contigo. Cuéntame._

 _Ella se agarró con más fuerza en el rubio. - Estoy embarazada._

 **XxXxX**

\- ¡Buen niño! Ya puedes vestir tu camisa. - dijo el médico. - Señora Ishida, voy a pedir algunos exámenes de rutina para ver si está todo bien.

\- Todo bien.

\- No te preocupes, Hidaka. No va a doler mucho.

\- No tengo miedo de las agujas, sensei.

\- Pues, eres un niño muy valiente.

\- Mis padres siempre me enseñaron a vencer todos mis miedos. - dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sora sonrió. Amaba a sus hijos. Ellos eran verdaderas cajitas de sorpresas. Enseñaban más de lo que ella podría enseñarles.

Al salir del hospital, llevó a su hijo a la casa de su madre. Él había perdido el día escolar, pero ella todavía necesitaba trabajar. Las horas pasaron volando. Había corrido todo el día y apenas había notado en cuánto ya estaba tarde. Hasta que recibió una llamada del hospital.

\- Señora Ishida? Quien habla es el Dr. Nozaki. He recibido los resultados de los exámenes de Hidaka y me gustaría que la señora lo traiga al hospital cuanto antes. Hemos tenido algunos cambios en el examen de sangre de él y queremos hacer algunos exámenes más.

\- ¿Es algo grave, doctor?

\- Es una precaución, señora Ishida. Sería mejor que hiciéramos algunas pruebas.

Su corazón estaba apretado. Algo le decía que no era sólo una precaución. Aprendía que los instintos de una madre son siempre ciertos y su instinto le hablaba que tenía algo equivocado.

Sin esperar un minuto más fue hasta la casa de su madre. Le pidió que se quedara con Misako y Shinji ese día y se fue corriendo al hospital.

\- Gomen, Hidaka. Pero volveremos al hospital. El doctor quiere verte de nuevo.

\- Está bien, mamá.

 **XxXxX**

\- ¿Y qué dijo el médico?

\- Que los resultados hasta ahora han sido inconclusos y que van a necesitar hacer más exámenes. -respondió Sora cansada.

\- Pero él ya está en el hospital hace 15 días y ya han hecho varios exámenes! ¿Cómo no descubrieron nada todavía?

\- La única cosa que me dijo el médico fue que el conteo de células de él estaba por debajo de lo normal y que necesitaban saber lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Como está él?

\- Salieron más manchas rojas por su cuerpo y ayer tuvo un sangrado nasal. Parece que está bien, pero tiene horas que se queda cansado y jadeante. Y su garganta se ha inflamado de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Sí. El médico no habló nada, pero pareció haberse preocupado. No es normal tener tantas inflamaciones así seguidas. - suspiró.

\- Misako y Shinji?

\- Ellos están bien. Se quedan en la casa de su hermano.

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Un poco estresada con esa demora, pero estoy bien. Necesito estar bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la base?

\- Estamos terminando la preparación para el viaje. Partimos la próxima semana. - aclaró. - ¿Está seguro de que no es mejor que vuelva a casa?

\- No se preocupe. Hablé con Joe hoy y le pedí que comprobara lo que está pasando.

\- Si se sabe de cualquier cosa, me avisa.

\- Claro. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

\- Si quiero.

Sora entró en la habitación y vio a su hijo acostado, viendo la televisión con cara de aburrimiento. Él no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse parado en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo y ni de alejarse de sus hermanos.

\- Su padre quiere hablar con usted. - dijo la pelirroja entregando el celular al hijo.

Él dio un salto en la cama y cogió el aparato. Uno de los momentos más emocionantes para él era cuando podía hablar con alguien que no estuviera en el hospital.

Por la noche, cerca de la hora de dormir, Sora estaba acostada junto a Hidaka en la cama conversando.

\- Mamá. ¿Estoy muy enfermo?

\- Claro que no, mi amor. ¿Porque piensas eso?

\- Es que sólo personas que están muy enfermas se quedan en el hospital. Y yo estoy aquí ya hace un tiempo.

\- Los médicos sólo quieren hacer algunos exámenes para asegurarse de que todo está bien contigo.

\- Entendí... Sólo quería salir de aquí. El hospital es muy aburrido.

\- Yo lo se mi amor. Pronto saldrás de aquí. - dijo besando la frente de su primogénito.

 **XxXxX**

Estaba sentada en el sillón haciendo sus dibujos mientras su hijo dormía. Había ido a su casa el día anterior a descansar. Su cuñado se había quedado en el hospital en su lugar.

Fue bueno estar en casa y asegurarse de que los niños estaban bien. Reclamaron de no poder ver al hermano y de él quedarse tanto tiempo en el hospital. Ya era difícil ver a su hijo incomodado de estar en un lugar que no quería y era aún más difícil ver a los hermanos sintiendo falta de él. Principalmente Misako.

Ellos eran muy unidos. Toda aquella historia que la gente contaba sobre gemelos que sienten lo que el otro hermano siente, sobre ser conectados de forma misteriosa, era totalmente verdad. Sus hijos parecían leer la mente el uno del otro, sentir lo que el otro sentía, saber lo que estaban pensando, sólo con la mirada.

En esa situación percibía eso aún con más claridad. Misako reflejaba la misma tristeza que había en los ojos de Hidaka.

Oyó la puerta a abrirse lentamente y vio cuando su amigo y médico Joe entró. - ¿Podemos hablar un instante, Sora? - murmuró para no despertar al niño.

La pelirroja asintió, dejó sus cosas en la mesita al lado y salió de la habitación junto al amigo.

-Me acompañe hasta la sala del doctor Nozaki.

\- Claro.

¿Acaso finalmente tendría respuestas? Su corazón estaba acelerado con la posibilidad de finalmente acabar con aquella tormenta de la duda. Al entrar en la sala, notó que el médico no estaba solo. Había otras tres personas en la sala.

\- Señora Ishida. - saludó al médico. - Me gustaría presentarle a mis colegas. Estos son el doctor Ishigawa, inmunologista. El doctor Ozumi, reumatólogo. Y la doctora Mizumi, oncólogo.

Por un instante su corazón pareció dejar de golpear. Joe notó la desesperación en su mirada y la llevó a sentarse.

\- ¿Qué está mal con mi hijo, doctor Nozaki? - preguntó inmediatamente.

Necesitaba respuestas. Fuesen buenas o malas.

\- Señora Ishida, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos... Desafortunadamente, no tenemos una respuesta a esta pregunta.

\- ¿No tiene una respuesta? ¡Mi hijo ya está aquí hace 25 días! No puedo recordar cuántos exámenes ustedes hicieron. ¿Y ahora me están diciendo que no saben lo que tiene?

\- Estamos trabajando con diagnóstico diferencial, señora Ishida. -respondió el doctor Ozumi. - Hay varias enfermedades que tienen síntomas parecidos y necesitamos llegar a una conclusión precisa del problema.

\- Diagnóstico diferencial?

\- Señora Ishida. - comenzó la doctora Mizumi. - Los exámenes de sangre de su hijo mostraron un recuento muy bajo de las células sanguíneas. Es una condición que exige muchos cuidados. Tenemos que investigar a fondo para saber el origen de esa condición y poder cuidar de él adecuadamente.

\- ¿Cuán mal son esas sospechas?

\- Señora Ishida, mira bien... - Nozaki inició siendo interrumpido.

\- ¿Cuán mal son esas sospechas? - preguntó un poco más agresiva. - Quiero saber la situación real.

Los médicos se miraron el uno al otro.

\- ¿Acaso mi hijo tiene cáncer? - preguntó mirando directamente a Mizumi. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Señora Ishida. Esta es sólo una de las posibilidades que pensamos.

De repente, Sora sintió que el suelo no existía bajo sus pies y que el oxígeno había abandonado el aire. Ella se tragó en seco e intentó no desesperarse.

\- Una de las posibilidades? - susurró enfrentándose a los médicos con la mirada, suplicando por la verdad.

\- Sí. - dijo Ishigawa. - Llegamos a un punto muerto. Los resultados fueron todos inconclusos, sólo mostrando que el recuento de células está anormal. Nuestras sospechas son leucemia o una enfermedad autoinmune.

La pelirroja prestó atención en cada palabra. Parecía no tener fuerzas para permanecer allí, aun estando sentada sentía que caería de un precipicio.

\- Necesitamos hacer más exámenes. Necesitamos hacer una biopsia. - explicó Nozaki.

\- B-bi-biopsia?

\- Sí. De la médula ósea. - aclaró uno de los médicos.

\- ¿Y con eso llegará a un diagnóstico? - preguntó confusa.

\- Esperamos que sí. - dijo Mizumi.

\- ¿Esperan que sí? -exclamó incrédula.

\- Señora Ishida, como dijimos anteriormente, todos los resultados hasta ahora han sido inconclusos. Estamos teniendo que trabajar por la eliminación. Nuestro recurso en el momento es la biopsia. Si no llegamos a un diagnóstico definitivo, al menos podremos descartar algunas sospechas. - dijo Ishigawa.

La aflicción que sentía en aquel momento era mayor que cualquier cosa que ya había sentido en la vida. Estaba incapacitada de pensar en algo coherente para cuestionar o incluso de absorber todas esas informaciones.

Todo lo que sentía era el caos dentro de sí. Era en disparado la peor pesadilla de su vida. El rostro de su hijo, de aquel niño feliz y sonriente, no salía de su cabeza. ¡Era un niño! ¡Por dios, era sólo un niño! ¿Por qué?

Há vuelto a la realidad cuando Joe le llamó suavemente. Los médicos le explicaban en detalle el procedimiento que se realizaría y cuándo se haría. Tendría que prestar atención a aquellas palabras que parecían ser importantes, pero sólo podía pensar en el hijo y en cuanto necesitaba a su marido.

 **XxXxX**

 _Había sido difícil llegar a un consenso sobre lo que harían. Yamato quería que Sora fuera a Estados Unidos con él. Sora quería quedarse en Japón. Él alegó que no podía cuidar de ella y estar presente durante su gestación y el parto si ella estuviese en Japón. Ella teó que no aceptaba que su hijo naciera en otro país._

 _No hubo peleas ni discusiones. Pero no querían dar el brazo a torcer en sus decisiones. La primera vez que tuvieron un impasse en la relación. Yamato consideró desistir de su trabajo en la NASA y volver a su tierra natal. La pelirroja no aceptó. Habló que no podía lidiar con él desistiendo de eso._

 _Ella quería desistir de la escuela de moda en París. El no estuvo de acuerdo. Sabía que no sería posible que fuera en ese momento en específico, pero la convenció a intentar prorrogar su ida lo máximo que pudiera. Eran cosas demasiado a pensar. Decisiones demasiado para ser tomadas. Y de una sorpresa, tuvieron otra. Gemelos._

 **XxXxX**

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando regresó a la habitación de su hijo. Él estaba sentado en la cama revolviendo en el móvil.

\- Te despertaste. - dijo con voz animada, tratando de disimular su dolor ante el hijo.

\- Sí. Estoy escuchando música. - explicó el niño.

La pelirroja sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto con él. Sus hijos amaban la música. Habían heredado eso de su padre. Yamato le encanta resaltar y exhibir el talento de sus hijos. Misako tenía lo que Yamato llamaba de afinación perfecta y ella lograba alcanzar notas altas con facilidad y sin desafinar. Hidaka cantaba también, pero su mayor talento era el piano, el cual tenía habilidad sorprendente. El pequeño Shinji, a pesar de tan nuevo, ya demostraba saber cantar también y estaba fascinado por el sonido del violín. Tanto que éste había sido su pedido de Navidad: un violín.

\- Mamá, ¿podrías cantar esa canción para mí?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Aquella que cantaba para hacernos dormir.

Sora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era una música antigua, que había aprendido con su padre cuando era pequeña y que cantaba para hacer que Misako y Hidaka se quedar tranquilos y dormir. Ella no era una gran cantante como su marido y ni afinada y talentosa como sus hijos, pero cuando ella cantaba esa música, todos de su familia quedaban encantados.

Colocó al niño en su regazo y cantaba lentamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen

 _Me preguntas cuán profundamente te amo_

wo ai ni you ji fen

 _Cuán duradero es mi amor_

Wo de qing ye zhen

 _Mi afecto es real_

Wo de ai ye zhen

 _Mi amor también es real_

Yue liang dai biao wo de xin

 _La luna representa mi corazón_

ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen

 _Me preguntas cuán profundamente te amo_

wo ai ni you ji fen

 _Cuán duradero es mi amor_

Wo de qing bu yi

 _Mi afecto no se desvanece_

Wo de ai bu bian

 _Mi amor no cambia_

Yue liang dai biao wo de xin

 _La luna representa mi corazón_

Qing qing de yi ge wen

 _Un beso suave_

Yi jin de la dong wo de xin

 _Ya conmueve mi corazón_

Shen shen de yi duan qing

 _Un momento de profundo afecto_

jiao wo si nian dao ru jin

 _Me hizo sentir su falta hasta hoy_

ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen

 _Me preguntas cuán profundamente te amo_

wo ai ni you ji fen

 _Cuán duradero es mi amor_

Ni qu xiang yi xiang

 _Usted va a pensar_

Ni qu kan yi kan

 _Usted verá que_

Yue liang dai biao wo de xin

 _La luna representa mi corazón_

Su voz quedaba embargada a cada palabra. Se acordó del momento en que él nació. Se acordó de la primera sonrisa de él. Se acordó de los primeros pasos. De la primera palabra (que curiosamente fuera el nombre de la hermana). Su hijo que siempre había sido tan sano, tan lleno de vida, tan sonriente... Estaba en una cama de hospital, lejos de los hermanos y del padre.

Controlaba las lágrimas, impidiéndoles salir. Era difícil sostener las emociones. Su hijo estaba enfermo. Y nadie sabía lo que tenía. Se sentía un fuerte apretón en el pecho y por un instante pensó en cuánto se sentía sola en aquella situación sin la presencia del marido.

De nuevo. Una vez más se sentiría así. Sola.

\- Mamá, canta de nuevo. Por favor. - pidió al niño somnoliento.

\- Claro mi amor.

 **CONTINUA ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna Sora no Shita**

 **Namida Nagasanai Donna ni Tsurakutemo**

 **(No importa cuánto esté doliendo, nunca llore)**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

\- Bueno, Hidaka. Tú se quedará tumbado boca abajo en aquella cama dentro de la habitación. Su madre se quedará aquí y va a estar mirando por esa ventana. ¿Todo bien? - explicó la médica. El niño asintió con la cabeza. - Cuando entramos, voy a aplicar una inyección en tú y luego tú estará durmiendo. No se preocupe que tú no va a sentir nada y cuando despertar ya estará en la habitación.

\- ¿Vas a poner una aguja enorme en mi espalda? - preguntó el niño curioso.

La médica se rió suavemente. - Sí. Esa aguja va a sacar un pedazo muy pequeñito de dentro de ti para poder hacer un examen.

\- ¡Legal! ¿Puedo ver la aguja antes de dormir?

\- Si es lo que quieres, te muestro.

\- ¿Viste mamá? ¡Voy a poder ver la aguja gigante! Eso es muy bueno. - argumentó sonriente.

Sora sonrió y desordenó su pelo. - Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo.

\- Hai. - él asintió con la cabeza y se fue con la médica a la sala.

En el exterior, la pelirroja vio cuando se fue a la camilla. Su expresión de sorpresa al ver los instrumentos y cómo él hablaba, debía estar haciendo innumerables preguntas, que la médica parecía estar respondiendo de buen grado.

Vio cuando tomó la anestesia, se acostó y luego se durmió. Y con la mirada fija observó cada paso de aquel procedimiento. Vino aquel objeto perforar a su hijo y sintió una molestia enorme en sí misma. Como si estuvieran haciendo eso en ella.

Su hijo era tan valiente y tan curioso que estaba encontrando el máximo de ser agujereado por la aguja gigantesca. Qué ironía. Pues ella misma estaba aterrorizada. El futuro del pequeño Hidaka dependía de ese examen. Era una sobrecarga enorme. Tal vez demasiado grande para soportar sola.

Una vez más en su vida pensó en cómo sería bueno si Yamato estuviera con ella.

El procedimiento no tardó y cuando vio ya estaba de vuelta al cuarto con el hijo, esperando que él se despertar. A pesar de que estaba un poco débil, podía ver cómo estaba radiante por aquel día.

Al parecer, ese examen le haría el niño más valiente de sus amigos. - Cuando me cuente, no van a creer! Aquella aguja era incluso gigantesca, mamá. ¿Has visto?

\- Vi sí, mi amor.

\- ¿Y cómo fue cuando estaba durmiendo?

\- Fue muy increíble. - dijo la pelirroja de forma cómplice.

\- Wow ... Podría haber recordado hablarte para grabar. - dijo pensativo. - ¿Podemos hacer de nuevo? - preguntó esperanzado.

Ante la inocencia del niño, la pelirroja sólo se rió. - Disculpa mi amor. Pero no podemos hacer de nuevo.

\- Droga. -murmuró haciendo un pico.

\- Tú necesita descansar. Yo voy a buscar a sus hermanos en la casa del tío Takeru y él va a pasar la noche aquí con tú. ¿Todo bien?

\- Claro, mamá.

\- Te amo mucho. - dijo besando la frente del chico.

\- Yo también te amo, mamá. - respondió bajito. Se acomodó en la cama y Sora arregló la cubierta alrededor de él. Su agitación lentamente se fue dispersando y sus ojitos fueron cediendo al sueño.

La pelirroja tomó la bolsa en la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. - Madre?

\- Sí, mi amor.

\- No olvida pedir al tío Takeru traer un libro legal. - murmuró.

\- Puede dejar. No voy a olvidar.

Se quedó un rato más detenido, observando al niño, hasta que estaba seguro de que había dormido. Se salió del cuarto silenciosamente y sintió una necesidad casi incontrolable de salir corriendo de allí.

Pasó por los pasillos blancos y limpios del hospital hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se abrían camino de sus ojos. Sentía que su vida estaba igual a su corazón, se rompía a cada instante.

 **XxXxX**

La puerta se abrió casi a la misma hora en que tocaba el timbre.

\- Konbanwa, oneesan. - saludó a Takeru sonriente. - Ya estaba saliendo para ir al hospital.

La pelirroja sonrió y entró cuando su cuñado le dio paso. - Espero que no esté olvidando el libro legal que Hidaka pidió porque de lo contrario él te pondrá fuera de la habitación.

El muchacho rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa amarilla. - Bien que me has avisado, porque casi casi me olvidé.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia dentro de la residencia. El apartamento en el que vivía Takeru era pequeño, pero cómodo. Tenía un aire cálido y un calor que impregnaba todas esas paredes.

Hikari estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas y las manos acariciando la enorme barriga. Ellos estaban casados hace poco más de tres años y estaban esperando a su primer hijo. La mujer hizo mención de levantarse, pero Sora la impidió con una señal.

\- Por favor, te parece cómodo.

\- Gracias. Realmente, esa es una de las pocas posiciones que puedo quedar confortable. Parece que cada día que pasa, peor queda.

\- Es así mismo. -se acordó poniendo la bolsa sobre el sofá. - Va a mejorar después de que nazca. - añadió.

La castaña suspiró. - Tenemos un mes más adelante. ¡No veo la hora de nacer! - completó ansiosa.

\- ¡Tomé el libro! Sora, los niños están durmiendo en la habitación. Si quieres dejarlos aquí, no tienes ningún problema. Tchau para las dos y si necesita algo me liga, Hikari. - terminó apresurado.

Las mujeres oyeron cuando cerró la puerta de entrada y empezaron a reír. Takeru no había cambiado casi nada. Continuaba eléctrico como siempre.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y descansar. No es necesario despertar a los niños e ir a su casa. - sugirió la embarazada.

Sora se jugó en el otro sofá y se acomodó de una manera que también le fuera cómoda.

\- Parece una buena idea. Si no te importa. El día hoy fue demasiado largo. - dijo.

Hikari sonrió tristemente. Sora aparecía las noches mal dormidas, sus ojeras eran profundas y su cara parecía más delgada. Por supuesto, no debería estar alimentándose adecuadamente.

\- ¿Cómo fue el examen?

\- Corrió todo bien. Hidaka estaba súper emocionado porque iba a ser agujereado con una aguja gigantesca. Necesitaba ver su cara de felicidad cuando la médica la mostró para él.

Hikari se rió. - Niños.

\- Sí. - acordó la pelirroja, pasando la mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Y cuándo salen los resultados?

\- Dijeron que en pocos días.

Y se quedaron en silencio. La más joven no sabía qué hablar en ese momento.

\- Tiene comida en ló frigorífico. Sólo calentar. Tú parece estar cansada, oneesan.

Sora miró fijamente al suelo, ajena a todo a su alrededor. - Sí. Estoy cansada... Muy cansada en la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas un baño mientras caliento la comida? - sugirió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. - No se preocupe. No tengo hambre. Sólo necesito ver a los niños e intentar dormir un poco... - ella bajó la cabeza otra vez. - No he podido dormir últimamente. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo Hidaka lleno de manchas moradas, con la piel pálida y la nariz sangrante. Yo paso la noche despierta viendo si está todo bien con él, si él está respirando, si no está sintiendo dolor o si no tiene fiebre.

\- Podría decir que me imagino lo que tú debe estar sintiendo, pero no puedo siquiera llegar cerca de eso, oneesan. Sólo sé que debe ser muy difícil.

\- Es asustadizo en la verdad. Aún más aterrador porque estoy sola.

Hikari vio su cuñado entrando en la habitación y quedarse parado a la puerta, apoyado en el umbral. Ella iba a hablar algo, pero él hizo una señal de silencio e indicó a Sora con la cabeza. La pelirroja estaba de espaldas a él y no notó su presencia. La castaña apenas agitó con la cabeza y siguió la petición de Yamato.

\- ¿Sabes cuáles fueron las primeras palabras de mis hijos? - preguntó la pelirroja a la cuñada. Ella se negó suavemente con la cabeza, prestando atención. - La primera palabra del Hidaka fue 'misako'. La primera palabra de Misako fue 'hidaka'. Y la primera palabra del Shinjiro fue 'shinji'.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Yo siempre vi por ahí padres orgullosos de que las primeras palabras de sus hijos fueron 'mamá' o 'papá' ... Y de mis hijos fueron el nombre de sus hermanos o su nombre. ¿Sabes porque?

\- No.

\- Porque ellos siempre estaban juntos y nosotros ... Yo y Yamato ... Nunca estábamos con ellos. Cuando Hidaka y Misako empezaron a caminar yo estaba en París y Yamato en los EUA. Cuando Shinji empezó a gatear, estaba dentro de una sala dibujando la colección de estreno de mi marca y Yamato iba al espacio por primera vez. - contó la pelirroja.

Hikari se dio cuenta de que iba a decir más cosas, que sólo estaba pensando en cómo decirlas. Vio de pronto que Yamato escuchaba cada palabra de cabeza baja.

\- Hay horas en que me pregunto si fue cierto tener hijos tan temprano. No... No era el momento adecuado. Y aún ahora, sobre todo hoy, me pregunto si todavía sería el momento adecuado ... Por más que piense, mi conclusión es que parece ser la hora equivocada.

\- Tal vez no exista un momento adecuado o incorrecto. - dijo la castaña.

\- Tal vez... Lo único que sé es que estoy sola. Y mis hijos también. Yo sé que los niños adoran quedarse aquí y que tu y Takeru adoran a los niños, pero los últimos días se han quedado en todas partes, excepto en su casa, con sus padres ... Yo no tenía idea, sólo que ahora sé Que jamás en toda mi vida necesité tanto de Yamato como ahora. Lo necesitaba conmigo y con los niños. Yo lo necesito. Y los niños aún más.

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no le habla esto? ¿Por qué no le pide que vuelva?

Sora mordió el labio inferior. - Si tú sientes algo diferente en ese momento y yo llamo a Takeru para avisar, voy a necesitar pedirle que venga aquí?

Hikari bajó la cabeza. - No. - murmuró.

\- Aquí está la respuesta a su pregunta. No debería ser necesario pedir... Lo apoyé en todas las decisiones y sueños de él, así como él me apoyó en todas mis decisiones y sueños. Pero... Nuestros hijos son una realidad. Y dependen de nosotros dos para todo. Los dos. No sólo la madre. No sólo el padre... Yamato nunca vio a ninguno de los niños enfermos. Todas las veces que él está aquí aprovecha sólo de buenos momentos con ellos. Pero cuando algo sucede, sólo yo estoy aquí. Como ahora... Hidaka está en el hospital y los médicos no saben lo que tiene. Misako y Shinji están en su casa y hasta ayer estaban en mi madre. No entienden por qué esto está sucediendo y sienten la falta del hermano. Me estoy desdoblando para dar atención y cuidar a los tres, pero yo soy una sola... Mientras tanto, su padre, mi marido, está en otro continente preparándose para salir del planeta ... Por casualidad es egoísmo Que el padre de mis hijos me ayude a cuidar de ellos?

\- Creo que no. - dijo Hikari suavemente.

Sora se sentó erguida en el sofá, aún de espaldas a la puerta. - Sólo quería que... Nuestra familia viniera en primer lugar. - se desahogó en medio de las lágrimas.

Suspiró profundamente y sintió ese perfume. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza. Lentamente se levantó y se quedó parada en el mismo lugar. Limpió su cara con las manos y suspiró de nuevo.

Se giró sólo para comprobar su certeza. Y allí estaba Yamato con una maleta a su lado. - Vine directamente del aeropuerto para coger a los niños y te llamaría cuando estuviese en casa. Llegué cuando Takeru estaba saliendo. - explicó él con expresión neutra y voz vacía.

Sora asintió. - Vamos a casa. Tú también debe estar cansado.

\- Sí... También estoy cansado. - respondió el hombre con la voz sofocada.

 **CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna Sora no Shita**

 **Makenai yo tte**

 **(Jamás desista)**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Em aquella noche, Sora y Yamato colocaron a sus hijos dormidos en la cama. Yamato fue a la habitación de la pareja para arreglar sus cosas y tomar un baño. Sus ojos eran fondos y sin brillo, haciendo su expresión quedar cansada y sombría.

Sora, por otro lado, siguió hacia la cocina. Consumida por todo aquel agotamiento colocó el arroz para cocinar y sacó una serie de alimentos de la heladera. Preparó toda la comida y la colocó en los bentos. Quería dejar todo listo para el día siguiente. Sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse solos, pero ella fue más fuerte y limpió toda la cocina.

Horas después, ya en su último parpadeo de ojos antes de tener certeza absoluta que caería de sueño, salió de la cocina a contra gusto. Era perfectamente claro que ella no quería adentrarse en su habitación y encarar a su marido. Ella sabía que él había oído lo que ella dijo.

Y sabía que en un momento dado tendría que hablar de eso. Sólo que no ahora. No así. No de esa manera. Había cosas más importantes y Yamato parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento, pues permanecía en total silencio en la vuelta a casa.

Estaba parada en la puerta con la mano en la manija creando coraje para entrar. Al abrir la puerta, notó el cuarto en la penumbra de la noche. El rubio dormía en su lado de la cama, parecía inquieto, pero el sueño también lo había vencido. "Así es mejor", pensó desanimada. Tomó un baño y se fue a su lado de la cama. Y entonces el sueño se le fue en un pase de magia. Su cabeza empezó a funcionar y sus temores aparecieron.

Tenía su familia como el máximo de su idealización personal y en un simple tropiezo todo parecía distinto. Su marido no le parecía más compañero como pensaba. Sus hijos no eran tan independientes como creía. Y ella no era tan buena madre y esposa como juzgaba.

Una ola de críticas y acusaciones y culpas y arrepentimientos llenaron su corazón madrugada a afuera. Cuando el sol mostró sus primeros rayos, la pelirroja ya estaba en la cocina preparando un café extraforte. Yamato apareció poco después, aún en silencio. Ellos se comunicaban con la mirada al mismo tiempo que evitaban mirarse profundamente. Todo lo que había en sus ojos era miedo. Un temor de lo extraño y desconocido rumbo que sus vidas de repente había tomado.

El único momento en que intercambiaron palabras fue cuando decidieron que Sora se quedaría en casa con Misako y Shinjiro, mientras que Yamato iba al hospital a quedarse con Hidaka. Y las semanas pasaron de esa manera. Exactamente así. Cuando Sora estaba en casa, Yamato se encontraba en el hospital. Cuando Sora iba al hospital, Yamato regresaba a casa. Era el acuerdo silencioso y cómodo que hicieron. Estaban descaradamente huyendo uno del otro y dejando en claro para sí mismos que estaban incluso se evitando.

Lograron mantener esa rutina hasta que los resultados de los exámenes de Hidaka quedaron listos. De repente, entrar en aquella sala viendo que el número de médicos estaba reducido y que había personas desconocidas, aumentó aún más la tensión y la angustia. Sora respiró profundamente antes de entrar, arreglando fuerzas para enfrentar lo que vendría, pues sentía en su corazón al mirar la expresión de los presentes, que no había buenas noticias.

\- Yamato. Sora. Quiero presentarles el Dr. Yoshiaki, hematólogo, y la Dra. Riki, inmunologista. Ellos serán los responsables de Hidaka a partir de ahora. - dijo Joe.

Los padres ansiosos saludaron a los médicos y aguardaron el inicio de lo que preveían ser una larga explicación. Joe estaba bien claro. Responsables de Hidaka a partir de ahora. Fuera la Dra. Riki quien empezó a hablar.

\- Bueno, vamos directamente al asunto. Creo que no hay necesidad alguna de hacer que sea más incómodo para ustedes de lo que ya está. - dijo la médica de forma agradable y comprensiva. Ella parecía no tener más de 30 años y una sonrisa amistosa llenaba su cara delicada. - Se les explicó que el objetivo de la biopsia del Hidaka era trabajar con el diagnóstico diferencial. Algunas enfermedades sólo pueden ser identificadas después de que todas las demás sean descartadas. Este fue el caso de su hijo. A partir de los resultados del último examen pudimos descartar algunas hipótesis y finalmente llegamos a un diagnóstico preciso.

El cuerpo de Sora se estremeció de alivio al finalmente saber que había una respuesta concreta. Ellos sabrían contra lo que estarían luchando exactamente y sintió que podría ver una pequeña luz de esperanza al final del túnel. El Dr. Yoshiaki asumió entonces la narración. También era joven y parecía estar bien humorado por la apariencia amistosa que poseía a pesar de la tonalidad de su voz en ese momento ser seria.

\- La médula ósea del Hidaka presentó un 30% de celularidad. Esto significa que no está produciendo suficientes células sanguíneas. De ahí el porqué de todos esos síntomas y la necesidad de haber sido realizada una transfusión de sangre en él. - un descanso. Esa pausa dramática e intensa que señala algo peor en el camino. - Su hijo fue diagnosticado con aplasia medular. Es una enfermedad rara y en su caso de causa desconocida. Hemos realizado todos los exámenes necesarios y no fue posible determinar la causa de la enfermedad.

\- Esta enfermedad... ¿Tiene cura? - preguntó Yamato seriamente.

\- Con el tratamiento correcto. - respondió suavemente a la Dra. Riki. - Hidaka presenta un grado leve de aplasia. Por eso, queremos iniciar el tratamiento con inmunosupresores. Este tratamiento tiene un 68% de probabilidad de curación en pacientes de grado leve.

\- Entonces... No hay... ¿Cómo afirmar que se va a curar con ese tratamiento? - preguntó Sora mirando fijamente a los médicos.

Ellos cambiaron una mirada significativa y el Dr. Yoshiaki respondió. - No, no hay como tener 100% de certeza que el tratamiento funcionará. Pero queremos empezar por él por ser el menos invasivo y con mejores resultados probabilísticos para el cuadro de su hijo.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. - Entendí. ¿Cuáles son las otras opciones?

\- No hay otras opciones en el momento, Sra. Ishida. Otros tipos de tratamiento son más rigurosos e intensos, además de poder causar más efectos colaterales de lo que estamos recomendando en el momento. El trasplante de médula tampoco se hace una opción, ya que sería demasiado agresivo para él. Estamos buscando soluciones que puedan adecuarse a la edad y a la condición del Hidaka.

\- ¿Y cómo será el tratamiento?

El Dr. Yoshiaki comenzó a explicarles cómo se realizaron los procedimientos durante el tratamiento. La pareja escuchaba atentamente cada explicación y todas sus preguntas eran contestadas rápidamente por los médicos. Joe se abstuvo de involucrarse, pero continuó allí presente, en forma de apoyo para los amigos.

Sabía que lo que ellos enfrentarían de allí hacia adelante sería una batalla ardua y dolorosa. Por eso, todo el apoyo que pudiera ofrecerles, ofrecería. Era el mínimo. Apoyado a la mesa, observaba la aflicción en los ojos de Sora y el miedo en la expresión fría de Yamato. Jamás los vira así. Le salió el corazón a ver aquella escena. Silenciosamente, oraba por la vida y la salud de Hidaka, además de pedir que sus amigos tuvieran fuerza y perseverancia en aquella jornada.

XxXxX

La parte más difícil de aquel día estaba llegando. Yamato bajó del coche primero, mientras Sora intentaba recomponerse. Al salir del garaje, su marido le aguardaba apoyado en la pared. La tiró a sus brazos y los dos se perdieron en lágrimas juntos.

\- Nosotros vamos a conseguir. - susurraba al rubio en el oído de su esposa como si fuera un mantra. - Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien.

Él repetía eso a todo instante ya que Sora no paraba de llorar. Finalmente, después de un buen rato, ella se calmó y miró hacia arriba, hacia el rostro de Yamato. Y entonces percibió que todo aquello era real, que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero el principal era que él estaba a su lado. No estaba sola. Él estaba al lado de ella para afrontar juntos ese tormento. Y eso ya le era suficiente.

Respiró profundamente y habló con voz temblorosa. - Disculpame. - sus ojos volvieron a marear y ella juntó los labios para controlar el llanto. - No debería haber dicho ...

Yamato la calló con un beso. Un beso caliente, apasionado y cargado de complicidad. El beso que aún no habían tenido desde que él regresara al suelo japonés. El beso que nunca dejaron de tener cuando se encontraban después de un viaje de él. El beso que era símbolo de su amor y de sus vidas juntas. Cuando ambos perdieron el aliento se separaron lentamente y Yamato pegó su frente a la de ella. - Jamás se arrepiente de ser sincera. Necesitaba escuchar todo lo que usted habló. -se dijo suave y la besó de nuevo. - Prometo que seré un padre mejor. Y voy a tratar de ser el marido que prometí que sería. Lo juro. - murmuró en los labios de su esposa.

Ella asintió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Necesitaba su calor y su amor más que todo. Él era su verdadero puerto seguro y no aguantaría nada si no estuviera junto a ella. Los dos respiraron profundamente al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que no podían quedarse allí para siempre.

Entraron en casa de la mano y por la gran ventana de cristal avistaron a sus hijos corriendo por el jardín de invierno. Ése era el momento. Contar a sus hijos que el hermano estaba enfermo.

Sora fue hacia a la sala y arrojó su bolso en un sillón al lado. Colocó la mano en la cintura, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Señal clara de que estaba a punto de hacer algo que no quería, pero que sabía que no podía dejar de hacer. Yamato fue a los hijos y los llamó.

Misako y Shinjiro corrieron hasta la sala y abrazaron a su padre. A continuación, corrieron hasta la madre y la abrazaron también, derribándola en el sofá, mientras se reían.

\- Mamá, mamá. No te vamos a soltar mientras tú no diga que Hidaka va a venir a casa. - amenazó a Misako inocentemente.

\- ¡Eso mismo! Queremos el Hidaka de vuelta. - concordó Shinji con más inocencia.

Sora sonrió encantada por la dulzura de sus hijos, al mismo tiempo que sentía aquel nudo en la garganta que le impidió respirar. "Cielo, como eso es difícil. Más difícil de lo que imaginaba" pensaba con angustia.

Yamato se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y colocó a Misako sentada en su regazo. Sora sacó a Shinji para su regazo y los niños supieron que tenían algo importante que hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el oniichan? - preguntó Misako preocupada.

\- Oniisan ... - comenzó Sora. - Él estaba en el hospital todo ese tiempo porque los médicos necesitaban descubrir qué tipo de enfermedad misteriosa tenía.

\- Oniichan tiene una enfermedad misteriosa? - preguntó confuso Shinji.

\- Hai. Él tiene una enfermedad que nadie tiene y ella es muy difícil de encontrar. Pero los médicos lograron encontrar y descubrir dónde está. -respondió el padre.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora va a volver a casa? - quiso saber a la niña.

\- Primero, va a necesitar quedarse unos días más en el hospital para empezar a tomar el remedio. Después él podrá venir a casa. - afirmó la madre.

\- Sólo que cuando regrese a casa, algunas cosas van a ser muy diferentes. No va a poder correr, ni saltar, ni tomar cosas muy pesadas, ni subir en árboles. También no va a poder comer algunas cosas que antes le gustaba mucho y no puede quedarse cerca de personas que están enfermas.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron los infantes juntos y asustados.

\- Debido a la enfermedad que el oniisan tiene. - explicó Sora. - ¿Saben nuestra sangre? Se fabrica dentro de un hueso de nuestro cuerpo y la fabrica de Hidaka ya no funciona.

\- ¿Y qué sucede cuando la fábrica no funciona? - preguntó pensativo el más joven de la casa.

\- Cuando la fabrica para funcionar y la sangre ya no se produce si se siente muy enfermo. La sangre está formada por varios soldaditos y un líquido que lleva a estos soldaditos por todo el cuerpo. Tiene dos tipos de soldaditos. Un rojo, que lleva comida y aire para cada rincón del cuerpo y un blanco, que defiende nuestro cuerpo de los virus y bacterias que intentan atacar. La fábrica del oniisan no hace más soldaditos y ni el líquido. Por eso él necesita descansar bastante y tomar el remedio que los médicos han dado para que la fábrica pueda trabajar nuevamente. - contó Sora.

Los pequeños escuchaban atentamente y parecían entender lo que decía la pelirroja. - ¿Ustedes nos ayudarán a cuidar bien del oniisan? - preguntó Yamato.

Misako y Shinjiro asintieron con la cabeza mientras gritaban un sonoro "Sí". - ¡Excelente! Yoroshikun, ¿ne? - añadió el hombre.

De inmediato, los dos salieron corriendo, hablando que iban a limpiar la habitación del hermano para cuando él volviera. La seriedad y el amor que ellos demostraron fue tan conmovedor que tan pronto los dos se perdieron en las escaleras de la casa, Sora volvió a llorar.

El rubio la tiró a su regazo, acariciando su pelo y besando su frente. - Yo se. Yo se. - murmuraba tratando de no llorar. Necesitaba ser fuerte y clavarse en el suelo como un sólido pilar para su familia. Su esposa y sus hijos lo necesitaban. Y él no podría decepcionarlos. Nunca. Jamás. No podría debilitar. Y ni renunciar.

Por ellos.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

 **CONTINUA...**


End file.
